Characters
Main Characters Road of The Dead John Creasman *A 38 year-old mechanic living in Evans City. And, as far as we know, the only non-infected civilian to escape. He upgraded and used his car to escape through the hell caused by not only the zombies, but the military, fending off multiple high-tier zombies and military personnel/helicopters, and dodging multiple feeding frenzies, spike strips, and in the end, a nuke (which failed to eliminate the zombie threat). *Is the brother of Dr. Allen C. Tyler. Road of The Dead 2 Diane Roseworth *Military soldier who had her squad devoured by a horde of zombies. She was nearly devoured herself before being saved by Cocheta. *She is the most experienced between her and Cocheta with the zombie threat, with Cocheta only being sent in a few days earlier and Diane near to the start of the outbreak and military intervention. *Unlike Road of the Dead 1, both Diane and Cocheta have weaponry on them, and available to buy. Both start with a pistol (with unlimited ammunition, but limited magazine size) and Diane has a shotgun as her secondary. *Very wishy-washy, as heard through her dialogue when trying to decide whether to go north with the rest of the military, or continue the route originally planned. She picked the latter. Despite this, she is also focused on escape almost unshakably, cutting off Cocheta when he begins to rant about the destruction of the environment and stating that they need to escape. May be panicked easily, as her lines referring to grapplers are primarily screamed, and comments that (after the Fairview Mall rendezvous is confirmed) they "need to take as many shortcuts as possible or (they'll) never make it in time." Cocheta Solomon *Military soldier who had saved Diane from death. *Only recently sent in to help contain the zombie threat. By recently, it's meant he was sent in a few days earlier. *Like Diane, Cocheta has weaponry both at the start, and available to buy throughout the game. Both start with a pistol (with unlimited ammunition, but limited magazine size) and Cocheta has an SMG as his secondary. *Very decisive and stubborn. He is the one who makes the decision to follow the original route (the route the story takes the player on) and, other than one moment to allow Diane to decide the route, stuck to his choice. Until the pilot of the attack chopper codenamed: "Hellfire" pointed out that west side was completely overrun and going any further would be suicide. *Possibly an environmentalist or a liberal. Evidence includes commentary about the undead being "revenge" for destroying the planet, which Diane angrily cuts him off for, stating that this is not the time. He may or may not be an atheist as well, though evidence is scant for this; the only such comment indicative of this is a reply that God was uninvolved, in response to a comment of Diane's. *His mask is never taken off during the road trip. Only at the very end during a cutscene he takes it off. Lab/Range of the Dead Dr. Allen C. Tyler *Sole scientist in underground facility. *Studies the zombies. *When Captain Wood finds out about his notes on Alpha team and tries to shut him down, he goes insane and kills Wood and all of the other soldiers via lethal injection, though immediately afterwards, he regrets his decision. *He is also the protagonist of Range of the Dead, where he must learn to shoot, using the zombies as target practice. *Is the brother of John Creasman. Dr. Lori Benedict *The scientist researching the S14/S15 virus before it got loose and started an apocalypse. She destroyed all the documents to prevent the government from using the virus and was shot and killed by Captain Jerome Walker, who was ordered to consider these actions as an act of treason. * * Minor Characters Road of the Dead National Guard HQ Commander *They seem to care very little for his men, as he denies airlifts and does not let them pull back when they request to even if they are overrun. *Dispatcher *Speaks to the soldiers throughout the game. Soldiers * Radio chatter can be heard throughout the game, John will also encounter several of them trying to kill him, and can be killed, either shot when they cling to the hood of his car, or run over by him. Hellfire *The pilot of an Apache attack helicopter, can be run off by damaging it by having him crash into signs, but will come back later. Also appears briefly to assist Diane and Cocheta during their trip in Road of the Dead 2 Civilians They appear in both Road of the Dead games, trying to get away from the zombies, they panic and run in all directions and can be run over by the player, although this will deduct points, in Road of the Dead 2, the player can stop and pick them up. (The humvee can only carry 5 at a time.) and drop them off at either churches or police stations. General Sherman (Radio) *Main person giving orders to halt and/or destroy John Creasman. *Obvious because of rank, but he is the main person in command. *He orders the nuke to be launched, which ends in the failed stopping of the zombie threat, and death of many if not all military personnel stuck within the city. *Does not physically appear until Road of the Dead 2 where he makes a physical appearance. Road of the Dead 2 General Sherman *A supporting character, but an impactful one nonetheless. Giving direction to Diane and Cocheta, as well as saving them from the nuke that drops on Evans City in a last-ditch effort to quell the zombie threat. *Part of the helicopter crew that saves Diane and Cocheta. Lab/Range of the Dead Captain Jerome Walker *Head of project FlatLine *An imbecile who took part in failing to stop the apocalypse from happening and the strain leaving the underground facility. *It is not known exactly what happened to him, as he is last heard fighting the zombies in the background of an audio recording after he executed Dr. Benedict, it is likely that he was probably killed. Private Peter Johnson *Was assigned by walker to take part in recording audio logs with Dr. Benedict. *Part of Captain Jerome Walker's squad of soldiers. *Got scratched by a zombie after he was harassing them in their cages, later turned into a zombie and was killed in a later audio recording. Captain Wood *Leader of group that Dr. Tyler is part of. *Frequently states Dr. Tyler's research is pointless. *He is angered when he finds out about Dr. Tyler's findings on Alpha team and didn't tell him about it, and tries to shut Tyler down. *Killed by Tyler along with the rest of his men via lethal injection, Tyler then uses his, and the other soldiers as food for the zombies. Private Quinn *States that all of what is happening is bullshit and makes it clear that he doesn't like it, he beats up Allen in an altercation later on, even sends him a death threat later on. *He is killed by Dr. Tyler, along with Captain Wood, and the rest of the soldiers via lethal injection, their bodies are used as food for the zombies later on. . Private Nagato *Fixed the radio so they could listen in on transmissions *Stated by Dr. Tyler as being the only decent man of the group. *Commits suicide to escape being eaten by zombies, and possibly out of survivor's guilt. THESE ARE ALL BASED OFF OF STORY-MODE ONLY. F.U.B.A.R and any other non-story gamemode info is not presented within this. (UNFINISHED)